Luna Gélida, Sol Ardiente
by MonikaFelina
Summary: Historia sobre el amor entre el ninja de la arena Gaara, y la ninja de la hoja Hinata, tambien con algunas subtramas.
1. Dunas Blancas

Bueno espero que os guste^^ Me estoy esforzando de lo lindo *O*

Luna Gélida, Sol Ardiente

I. Dunas blancas.

Shadow Of The Day; Linkin Park

El pelirrojo caminaba silenciosamente a través del desierto, durante la noche sin luna. El tiempo pasaba lenta y progresivamente. Una, dos, cinco, diez, veinte... cientos de huellas eran depositadas en la arena.

Las estrellas paseaban por el cielo imperceptiblemente. Los segundos, los minutos y las horas estaban siendo extinguidos con cada latido de su gélido corazón. La niebla se depositaba sobre las dunas con los albores de la mañana. Otro nuevo y solitario día para el asura del desierto.

Cada noche era más solitaria que el día anterior, y cada día más solitario que la noche anterior. Gaara hacia ya tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas, y había dejado su corazón a merced de la soledad, que durante tanto tiempo lo había estado haciendo cada vez mas frío, hasta congelarlo por completo y convertir a Gaara en alguien tan gélido y callado como su corazón. El rencor que guardaba hacia los que le dejaban solo era cada vez mas y mas enorme, y las ansias de sangre iban en aumento. Solo matando confirmaba su propia existencia, y el placer que le provocaba hacerlo era solo igualable al sabor de la sangre en sus labios. Incluso el desierto lo inducía a la soledad: sin ningún ser vivo cerca de el, el silencio se hacia patente, y sus pensamientos formaban remolinos en su mente.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, aquel silencio fue desgarrado por un agudo grito. Gaara, con los brazos cruzados, levantó sus orbes aguamarina rodeadas de la negrura propia de la noche anterior. Por simple curiosidad, y con parsimonia, se dirigió a los confines del desierto, hacia donde empezaba el linde del bosque que rodeaba aquella villa: Konoha. Le llevo apenas unos minutos llegar a la orilla del bosque, debido a que antes no se hallaba demasiado lejos de allí. Era por eso que escuchó con tanta nitidez el grito.

Se adentró en la vegetación, a pesar de que se sentía menos cómodo allí que en el desierto. No estaba acostumbrado a tantos y variados sonidos, y se ponía algo nervioso. El crujir de las ramas, la brisa entre los árboles, sus pisadas en la hojarasca, los insectos, el canto de los pájaros… No, el canto de los pájaros no era algo molesto a su parecer.

Aquel sonido agudo y rico en notas musicales calmaba su atormentada mente.

Escuchó un ruido metálico. Era el inconfundible sonido del entrecruzar de los kunais. Avanzó por el follaje algo más deprisa, cada vez escuchaba mas intensamente el sonido del chocar metálico, hasta que de pronto… Sangre. El olor penetro en su mente, y removió al Shukaku. Corrió. Y lo vio. Había tres personas en el claro. Apenas estaba iluminado debido a las copas de los árboles. Una de las personas estaba tendida y en el suelo, y las otras dos se situaban delante y tras ella. Gaara observó tras un arbusto. Parecían tener su misma edad; los dos que parecían proteger a la persona tendida en el suelo eran chicos, y era chica la protegida. Kunais en mano, escudriñaban su alrededor. Se escuchó un crujido, y un objeto brillante salió disparado desde alguna parte de los árboles. Nuevo entrechocar metálico, uno de los chicos desvió el kunai con el suyo propio. La misma operación se repitió varias veces seguidas, a diferencia de que uno de los chicos sabia de donde venían los kunais.

Gaara observo a los tres ninjas. La chica tendida en el suelo lucia una amplia chaqueta beige claro, y melena lisa, oscura como la noche sin luna, que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, excepto dos mechones a los lados de la frente, algo más largos. Estaba con los ojos cerrados. El chico situado tras ella, llevaba el pelo largo y recogido en una cola, castaño oscuro, con el brazo y la pierna derechos vendados. Portaba pantalón oscuro y camisa clara. El otro, situado delante, tenía una chaqueta gris que tenia mechones negros en mangas y capucha, la cual llevaba puesta, y cubría su pelo castaño claro. Además, asomado en su chaqueta había un pequeño perrito blanco con orejas marrones.

Gaara los reconoció. Aquellos chicos de los exámenes a chunnin. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji.

Recordó a Naruto Uzumaki. Ese chico rubio que además de ganar a dos de ellos en combate, le venció a el mismo. Aquel chico defendía por encima de él aquello que llamaba amistades. Nunca lo comprendería.

Neji parecía tenso. Habló con Kiba, y Gaara no pudo evitar escuchar.

- Esto no debe seguir así.

- Lo sé, Neji, lo sé, pero no podemos dejar desprotegida a Hinata, si te mueves de aquí, aunque sepas donde están, hay muchos, y no podré protegerla solo. Además, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, esta inconsciente, y esta perdiendo sangre…

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. Parece que esos tres estaban en un aprieto. Shukaku incitó a Gaara a reafirmar su existencia. Gaara salio de los arbustos de manera sigilosa, cuando decenas de kunais centellearon en el aire.


	2. El dolor de los recuerdos

II. El dolor de los recuerdos

* * *

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. Parece que esos tres estaban en un aprieto. Shukaku incitó a Gaara a reafirmar su existencia. Éste salio de los arbustos de manera sigilosa, cuando decenas de kunais centellearon en el aire.

* * *

En ese instante, Neji, conocedor del origen de los kunais, realizó un gigantesco Hakkeshō Kaiten, que cubrió a Kiba y a Hinata. Gaara, por su parte, fue cubierto por la arena de su calabaza. Enfurecido por el ataque, busco entre los árboles a los que habían osado atacarle en aquel momento. Pero no encontró nada.

En ese momento lo distrajo el apetecible olor de la sangre, que provenía de aquel cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Se relamió, y se acercó a él. Neji y Kiba se pusieron a la defensiva, y Gaara les lanzo una mirada asesina, que intimidó a ambos, pero no hizo que se movieron de su sitio.

Hinata, tendida en el suelo, se empezó a despertar. Abrió los ojos despacio, la luz la deslumbró al principio. Le dolía mucho el costado y se lo sujetó con ambas manos. Se intento incorporar, pero su cuerpo había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil. Gaara estaba a menos de un metro de ellos, pero no tenía miedo. Su arena lo protegía.

Hinata, que empezaba a ser consciente de su situación se sintió terriblemente indefensa, y pensó que, como siempre, solo era una carga para los demás. Sus compañeros, que intentaban protegerla, seguramente saldrían heridos por su culpa…

Gaara la miro a los ojos. Ella seria su próxima victima, su arena se alimentaria de su sangre. Hinata vio como le miraba, vio el ansia de sangre en sus ojos, y no pudo permitirlo más.

- ¡¡Kiba, Neji!! ¡¡Huid!!

Otra vez. De nuevo, Gaara no comprendía ese afán de proteger por encima de sí a los suyos. Eso era algo que le provocaba unas grandes jaquecas. Le recordaba a su pasado, cuando aun podía sentir el calor humano, cosa que era muy borrosa en su mente. No entendía los sentimientos. No sabia por qué se empeñaban en proteger a los demás y hacer oídos sordos a su instinto de supervivencia.

Kiba y Neji negaron con la cabeza. La protegerían hasta la muerte. Gaara sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza. Su mente no conseguía entenderlo. Era un dolor terriblemente agudo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, gimiendo de dolor, sujetándose la cabeza. Los tres ninjas de la hoja lo miraron sorprendidos. Gaara solo comprendía un único sentimiento: la soledad. Aullaba al recordar su pasado, la tristeza de ser rechazado, de ser odiado, nunca se divirtió, nunca jugó con los demás niños. Lo único que sintió era tristeza. Conoció el calor humano, explicado a través de su tío Yashamaru, pero posteriormente olvidado, tras su intento de asesinato. La arena se removía en su calabaza, y amenazaba con salir.

Hinata se incorporó y quedó sentada, esta vez no vio el brillo de la sangre en sus orbes aguamarina, sino que vio el dolor y la tristeza, tan grandes y profundos que pudo sentirlo ella misma. Gaara la miró, ella era la culpable de que ahora estuviera sufriendo. Pero primero tendría que ocuparse de esos mosquitos molestos, Neji y Kiba, y los que les habían tendido la emboscada. Destapó su calabaza, y la arena comenzó a salir. Rápidamente, y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, los aprisionó con su arena. Los levantó en el aire, y los lanzó lejos de allí.

Hinata grito asustada. Acababa de perder de vista a sus compañeros, que de seguro se habrían roto algún hueso o habrían quedado inconscientes.

Gaara miró a su alrededor, intentando reprimir sus jaquecas. Faltaban esos pesados. Claro que no podían estar ocultos para siempre. Movió gran cantidad de su arena hacia los árboles, con la fuerza de las olas. Los removió y pasó la arena entre ellos. Varios ninjas cayeron. A su juicio, eran simples ladrones de poca monta que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer. Uno de ellos se dirigió a él.

- ¿Qué nos vas a hacer ahora eh? No te tenemos miedo. Sin tu arena no eres nada.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. Si no le tenían miedo, él haría que se lo tuviesen. Los rodeo con su arena, y pronunció las palabras temidas por muchos:

- ¡Sabaku Kyu!

La sangre de los malhechores se esparció por todo el claro. Hinata grito asustada. Sus pupilas temblaban. Sabía que le tocaba a ella.

Sin previo aviso, un kunai salio de alguna parte hacia la espalda de Gaara.

- ¡¡Detrás de ti!! –Gritó Hinata con las pupilas dilatadas.


	3. Extravío

III. Extravío

* * *

La sangre de los malhechores se esparció por todo el claro. Hinata grito asustada. Sus pupilas temblaban. Sabía que le tocaba a ella.

Sin previo aviso, un kunai salio de alguna parte hacia la espalda de Gaara.

- ¡¡Detrás de ti!! –Gritó Hinata con las pupilas dilatadas.

* * *

Gaara se giro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La arena se abalanzó hacia delante y lo protegió del kunai, que quedó clavado en ella. Gaara respiro aliviado, y miro hacia Hinata con sus fríos ojos, que hicieron que se estremeciera.

¿Por qué aquella ninja lo había avisado? ¿Acaso no le tenia miedo? Aquellos ojos perlados… No mostraban miedo, no ahora. Mostraban… ¿pena, quizás?

Gaara se acerco a ella y se agacho apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas, quedando en cuclillas. La miró fijamente, entornando los ojos, como si quisiera averiguar que había detrás de esos ojos del color de la luna. Hinata estaba por su parte nerviosa, no sabia a qué venia aquella mirada intimidante. Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Gaara, frío y cortante.

- … ¿E-el que?

- Me has avisado –declaró-. ¿Sabias que la arena me protegería?

Hinata trago saliva. Solo fue un acto reflejo. No tenía una respuesta concreta. ¿Qué haría?

Estaba empezando a pesarle el cuerpo demasiado. Toda aquella sangre derramada, la tensión, el nerviosismo, empezaban a afectar a su organismo. Todo se veía borroso, su chakra estaba debilitado, notó una sensación de embriaguez… Los ojos de Gaara la observaban aun inquisitivamente, aunque ella fue perdiendo la conciencia, de nuevo, y la vista se le nubló, hasta caer hacia atrás, ya inconsciente.

Gaara la miró. Necesitaba saber el porqué del auxilio de la Hyuuga.

"No la mataré aun"-Pensó-.

La necesitaba viva. Así que se arrancó una tira de su larga tela blanca, que llevaba colgada del hombro, llegando hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. La ató como pudo a su costado y apretó.

Por el momento se quedaría por allí.

* * *

Neji abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron reflejos verdes. No reconoció donde estaba. Se incorporó y notó un pinchazo en el brazo donde no tenia las vendas. No le dio demasiada importancia, y se puso de pie. Reconoció el lugar. Estaba en el bosque, había maleza por todas partes.

Necesitaba encontrar a Kiba.


	4. Aún No

IV. Aún No

* * *

Neji abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron reflejos verdes. No reconoció donde estaba. Se incorporó y notó un pinchazo en el brazo. No le dio demasiada importancia, y se puso de pie. Reconoció el lugar. Estaba en el bosque, había maleza por todas partes.

Necesitaba encontrar a Kiba.

* * *

Hacía frío allí, y notaba como si estuviera mojado. Era bastante incómodo, además, porque algo le golpeaba continuamente la mejilla. Qué olor tan desagradable provenía de esa maldita cosa. Kiba consiguió por fin abrir los ojos. Vio algo alargado, viscoso, húmedo y, sobretodo, maloliente, fétido, hediondo, pestilente y todo lo que pudiera ser aquella peste. Y ese algo golpeaba su mejilla. Su excelente olfato a veces le jugaba malas pasadas…

- ¡¡¡ARRRRGHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡QUÉ ASCO!!!!

Se levantó del riachuelo, y con ello, dejó que la trucha pudiera seguir su camino.

"No quiero volver a comer pescado en mi vida" Pensó.

"¿Y Akamaru? Lo he tenido oculto en mi chaqueta todo el tiempo. Ah, está allí. ¿Qué hace? Oh, es una mariposa. ¿La persigue?"

- Akamaru, ven aquí.

"Mierda. ¿Y Neji? ¿¡Donde se mete cuando lo necesito!? Maldito Gaara. Más vale que me ponga en marcha y encuentre a Neji. Mierda, ¡que frío me ha dado! El agua del riachuelo estaba helada… Cogeré un catarro."

- Vámonos. Hay que encontrar a Neji.

- ¡Guau!

* * *

-¡Byakugan!

Neji rastreó los alrededores. Los árboles y animales pequeños pasaban rápido ante sus orbes perladas. Por fin. Localizó a Kiba, y empezó a correr hacia allí. Su brazo derecho le daba pinchazos, y no podía moverlo muy bien. Se fue aproximando hacia el. Se encontraba junto a un riachuelo, alejándose de allí.

-¡Kiba, espera!

Kiba se giró y compuso una expresión de alivio.

-¡Menos mal que nos has encontrado, Neji! Akamaru no te podía encontrar sin algo tuyo que oler primero… Pero, ¿dónde estamos ahora?

- No lo sé, pero debemos encontrar a Hinata entes de que ese asesino de sangre fría la mate…

"Si es que no lo ha hecho ya…" -Pensó Neji preocupado.

- Vamos…

* * *

Gaara observaba a Hinata dormir en su profundo sueño inconsciente. La respiración, lenta y acompasada, acompañaba a su corazón. Ella lo había protegido. Y el seguía sin obtener su respuesta. Se estaba empezando a impacientar.

Hinata despertó. Se incorporó lentamente, y notó una presión en el costado. ¿Unas vendas improvisadas? Levantó la vista hacia la persona que la había salvado de desangrarse. Gaara se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, cabizbajo, pensativo, con los ojos cerrados.

Hinata se sintió cohibida. No sabía que decir.

-Esto… Arigato…

Gaara levantó la vista. Por fin se habia despertado.

- No te levantes.

- …

Se acercó a ella.

- ¿Es que no tienes miedo de que te mate? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que aquel kunai me hubiera dejado malherido? Tú podrías haber escapado… Aunque eso no hubiera pasado de todas formas…

- Yo… esto… No me gusta ver sufrir a las personas…

- Pero no me conoces. No puedes pretender protegerme cuando soy alguien que pretende matarte –Dijo, entornando los ojos, y con un tono amenazador-.

- Pero… no lo vas a hacer ahora… ¿No?

Gaara no podía matar a aquella chica. Al menos hasta que le diera una explicación convincente.

- No…

Hinata miró hacia el suelo. Había visto la tristeza en los ojos de Gaara. Se preguntaba por qué el se sentía así. Ella también se sentía triste. Solo era un estorbo para los demás. Ni siquiera servía para su clan. Y, aunque había descubierto que lo que sentía por Naruto no era amor, si no admiración por su duro esfuerzo y su gran fuerza de voluntad, se sentía aun inútil e incluso inferior a él. Era Neji quien debía estar en su lugar, no ella. Alguien con el poder de la rama principal. Ella era solo un estorbo. Sus ojos se empañaron. Reprimió las lágrimas; no consentiría que nadie la viera así.

Gaara descubrió el brillo de los vidriosos ojos de la ninja de la hoja. ¿Iba a llorar?

- ¡¡HINATA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!! –Gritó un estruendoso Kiba.

Hinata vio a su compañero, con su fiel perrito, y a su primo Neji. Las lagrimas amenazaron otra vez con salir. Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas tristes ahora.

Gaara los miro sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

Miró fugazmente a Hinata. Solo tendría una oportunidad de saber porque una persona le había protegido. Tomó la decisión precipitadamente. Tomó a Hinata en sus brazos, la cual empezó a patalear y a gritar. Era la primera vez que cogía a alguien en brazos, y sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas... Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Corrió y salto a través del bosque, y huyó hacia el desierto.

- ¡¡EH, ESPERA!! –Rugió esta vez Neji.


	5. Amar es comprender

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo, son un gran apoyo. Nunca me han comentado una historia, pero me han animado muchísimo, en serio, muchas gracias. Y gracias a Love Sephiroth por ser la primera en comentar. ¡Denme tiempo, el instituto me lo quita casi todo! Gracias de nuevo, ¡¡sayonara!!

* * *

V. Amar es comprender.

* * *

Miró fugazmente a Hinata. Solo tendría una oportunidad de saber porque una persona le había protegido. Tomó la decisión precipitadamente. Tomó a Hinata en sus brazos, la cual empezó a patalear y a gritar. Era la primera vez que cogía a alguien en brazos, y sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas... Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Corrió y salto a través del bosque, y huyó hacia el desierto.

- ¡¡EH ESPERA!! –Rugió esta vez Neji.

* * *

Gaara corría, sentía como se hundía la arena bajo sus pies, mientras Hinata se esforzaba por soltarse. Gaara, con su arena los elevó por los aires, manteniendo el equilibrio. Hinata vio como el suelo del desierto se alejaba, y como la arena los levantaba rápidamente rasgando el aire.

Dejó de removerse, con temor a caer desde tal altura. Sintió que ni su primo ni Kiba logarían llegar hasta ella, frustrada.

Gaara los elevó aun más, alejándolos del linde del bosque cada vez más. El viento mecía los cabellos de Hinata, que allí arriba, sintió la pureza y la frescura del aire. Sintió que allí era libre de las ataduras de su clan, al estar tan lejos de ellos, al no oír sus voces resonando en su mente calificándola de inservible, como la cría de un animal a la que su madre abandona por ser más débil que las demás. Miró al cielo, a las nubes, que parecían oscilar debido al movimiento de la arena bajo los pies de Gaara.

Gaara paró por fin el movimiento de la arena, pero no soltó a Hinata. Aquella chica le despertaba curiosidad. Aun en sus brazos, Hinata se sentía cohibida, a merced de un asesino. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciese, le parecía más cálido que antes. Puede que fuera por que la había ayudado, aunque fuera por interés. Lo miró, su cabello ondeaba al viento, mientras él la miraba a ella. La notó algo incomoda, y la depositó sobre la arena que mantenía en el aire a ambos. Hinata miro hacia abajo. Estaban tan altos que podía sentirse como un pájaro. Se acercó al borde de la masa arenosa, y Gaara la miró.

- Cuidado –dijo observándola.

Hinata apoyó la mano en el borde, y al mirar hacia Gaara al oír su advertencia, la arena cedió bajo su mano, y cayó al vacío bruscamente.

Sintió como el aire le golpeaba la cara con gran intensidad, y veía acercarse cada vez más rápido el lejano suelo. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, y tosió y escupió sangre, pero todo había parado, el suelo había parado de acercarse.

Se vio sujetada por una amplia mano arenosa, proveniente de las alturas, que instantes después, la elevó hacia donde se encontraba en un principio junto a Gaara.

Hinata miró al pelirrojo, que por unos instantes le pareció turbado de verdad por la sangre que brotaba de la boca de la chica.

Realmente se sentía agradecida por las recientes acciones del pelirrojo. Era bueno con ella, y eso hacía que se lo quisiera pagar de alguna manera. Le respondió a su cuestión.

-Yo… No te temo porque… porque… no creo que seas una mala persona. Yo lo vi. Vi la tristeza en tus ojos, y sé que has pasado por algo malo, pero no sé que es… -Hinata decía todo esto con un tono muy bajo, de forma tímida, y no era capaz de mirar a Gaara a los ojos-. Lo-lo cierto es que no creo que me vayas a hacer daño.

De pronto Hinata notó como el joven la tomaba del mentón y hacia que lo mirase directamente a los ojos. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o estaba algo ruborizado? Gaara despegó los labios y se acerco más a ella.

-… ¿Realmente piensas que yo no puedo hacerte nada? Podría asesinarte aquí y ahora, si quisiera. –dijo con un tono hosco-.

Hinata se estremeció. ¿Estaba tan segura de lo que había dicho? Se envaró. ¿Cómo podía dudar de eso? Él tenía los mismos ojos que ella. Ahora lo sabía. El también había sido despreciado, incluso odiado. Habló con un tono seguro:

-Has sufrido. Has sido odiado. Has sido despreciado, marginado, ninguneado. Yo te entiendo, porque yo he pasado algo parecido, aunque he visto tu tristeza infinita, que no es comparable a la mía.

La cara del joven se descompuso. Ella… Lo había comprendido.


	6. Juegos en la arena

Bueno, he puesto una canción para que la escuchéis mientras leéis el capi, si queréis. Ahí está el link para escucharla en youtube, ya me diréis que opináis sobre cómo queda =) También he intentado hacer el capitulo algo más largo. ¡Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews!

**.com/watch?v=JzIK5FaC38w**

* * *

VI. Juegos en la arena

Song: _Your Hand In Mine - Explosions In The Sky_

* * *

Él tenía los mismos ojos que ella. Ahora lo sabía. El también había sido despreciado, incluso odiado. Habló con un tono seguro:

-Has sufrido. Has sido odiado. Has sido despreciado, marginado, ninguneado. Yo te entiendo, porque yo he pasado algo parecido, aunque he visto tu tristeza infinita, que no es comparable a la mía.

La cara del joven se descompuso. Ella… Lo había comprendido.

* * *

Gaara se dejó caer en la masa de arena creada por él. Aquella chiquilla le desconcertaba aun más ahora que antes. Sus ojos perlados del color de la luna en lo más alto del cielo lo absorbían, le impedían pensar claramente. Hinata se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te he molestado? –preguntó la chica dulcemente-. Lo siento, me he metido donde no me llaman… Yo solo quería…

- No te preocupes –dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, donde vio inquietud y dudas-. La verdad es que siempre he estado solo. Pero tú… Tienes una gran familia, ¿me equivoco?

- Una familia debería brindarte su apoyo y estar a tu lado en los momentos difíciles, sin importar si eres bueno en algo o no. Mi familia… solo me considera un estorbo -dijo, reprimiendo las lágrimas-.

Gaara entornó los ojos. Pensó que ninguna persona debería ser considerada un arma, definitiva o no, y luego ser marginada por inservible… o peligrosa, en su caso. El joven ninja sabia como se sentía Hinata en ese momento, sola, en un oscuro vacío. No sabía muy bien qué hacer en esas situaciones, pero lo había visto alguna vez en la villa, caminando por las calles, deambulando por rincones de su mente.

Gaara se acercó un poco más a la joven, titubeó, y la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza de ella en el hombro de él. Sintió la respiración lenta de la joven, rozando su cuello, como la brisa pasa entre los lirios, suavemente, sin prisa por apartarse, calmando su corazón y su alma.

Hinata correspondió a Gaara y lo rodeó con los brazos también, algo por encima de su cintura.

**Gaara's POV**

Yo no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, cuando la rodee con los brazos solo pretendí que ella se calmara, pero cuando me rodeó con sus finos brazos, no pude hacer otra cosa que estremecerme. Tampoco pude evitar sonrojarme. Cuando noté su respiración recorriendo mi cuello hasta la nuca, mi vello sólo pudo erizarse.

"Esta niña… me tiene confuso… No sé que es esta extraña sensación en mi estomago, un suave cosquilleo, agradable."-pensé.

Me apreté más contra ella, y hundí la nariz en su suave cabello, sin saber por qué lo hacía. Cada paso con el que me acercaba a su ser incrementaba la sensación de cosquilleo en mi estómago.

Realmente tenía un pelo hermoso, oscuro, como esas noches solitarias a la luz de la luna… La luna, como el color de sus ojos. Su piel era del color de un cisne reflejándose en un lago sereno, como la nieve recién caída.

Ella era tibia, al contrario que mi fría piel.

Me pregunte como serían sus labios, a que sabrían. ¿Serian tan tibios y delicados como su piel?

"¿Que te está pasando Gaara, que cosas estás diciendo…?"-me cuestioné a mi mismo-.

**End Gaara's POV**

Hinata se separó de Gaara suavemente. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo el chico se había estremecido al abrazarle ella. Se había sentido reconfortada en sus brazos. Sabía que él había intentado calmarla. De nuevo estaba haciendo algo bueno por ella. ¿En verdad era el asesino a sangre fría que todo el mundo decía?

Gaara miro hacia abajo, avergonzado. Hacer eso no había sido propio de él. Sin embargo, había sido algo agradable. Sentía un calor en su pecho nuevo para él. Hinata tampoco era capaz ahora de mirarle a la cara. Sin darse ella cuenta, el suelo se fue acercando suavemente, hasta rozar sus pies la arena del desierto, fresca al atardecer. Gaara había hecho descender la masa arenosa, de la que los diminutos granos volvían a su tinaja, hasta que al no quedar ninguno hicieron a Hinata caer sentada sobre la arena. Ésta no pudo evitar emitir una débil risita de diversión.

**Hinata's POV**

Cuando caí de culo a la arena, y noté que estaba tan blandita, se me escapó una risita. Le eché una mirada perspicaz a Gaara. Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si…

Sentada en el suelo, me quité los zapatos, y gateé hasta sus piernas. Me miró sorprendido. Le apresé ambas piernas, a una altura un poco por debajo de las rodillas, y conseguí arrancarle los zapatos. Por un momento me pareció enojado, pero lo ignoré. Lo tire de culo al suelo, aunque rodó hacia atrás. Estaba completamente embadurnado de arena. Se miró a sí mismo, y luego a mí, pareció divertido. Súbitamente, su cara cambió, me asusté, era terrorífica. Parecía muy disgustado, enfadado. Sus ojos se tornaron diabólicos, y me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme.

Se empezó a aproximar a mí, yo estaba temiendo por mi vida. Empecé a pensar que quizás no debería haberme fiado de él. Cada vez se iba acercando más a mí, con un gesto amenazador, aterrorizador.

Empecé a retroceder sentada, como podía, hasta que él se abalanzó sobre mí, cerré los ojos para no ver.

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron sus orbes aguamarina, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera? Me tenía apresada por las muñecas con sus fuertes manos, y sus rodillas ejercían presión en mis caderas para que yo no pudiera escapar de él. Entonces se acercó a mi rostro, hasta que pude notar su suave respiración, y el calor que emitían sus ruborizadas mejillas, y me besó. Al principió, mi reacción fue de rechazo, pero él no me dejó apartarme tan fácilmente, hasta que empecé a seguir el ritmo con que sus carnosos labios apresaban los míos.

Empecé a mordisquearle tímidamente los labios, y el parecía cada vez mas ávido. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca, en busca de la mía, jugando. Me pregunté si esto estaba bien. Ambos desprendíamos un gran calor, ambos estábamos considerablemente ruborizados, yo sin esperar algo así de mí, él nunca hubiera esperado algo así de sí mismo. Entonces, empezó a bajar por el lado de mi mandíbula, marcándola con saliva, hasta mi cuello, cuando empezó a introducir sus manos en mi pelo, cada vez más sediento de mí.

Súbitamente un pensamiento se clavó en mi mente, y me aparté bruscamente de él.

Se le veía acalorado, con gotas de sudor resbalando por su piel, preguntándose por qué lo detenía.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –le pregunté-. No me conoces de nada. Apenas hemos hablado

Gaara me miró, me pregunté qué pasaría por su mente.

**End Hinata's POV**

Gaara se paró a pensar. Aquella ninja de la arena, rápidamente había llegado a su corazón antes que nadie, lo había comprendido mejor que nadie. Ella era hermosa y amable, se preocupaba por los demás. Ni si quiera merecía la pena matarla. Pero él no sabía explicar ese sentimiento. No sabía con qué relacionar esos conceptos, aunque trató de explicárselos:

- Hinata, yo…

- ….

- Tú eres la única persona que sabe lo que me pasa, por así decirlo… Eres la única que sabe como he sufrido, no sé cómo lo has podido ver, pero de repente… siento que…

De pronto, se oyeron unos gritos. Hinata y Gaara se giraron y vieron aparecer un par de figuras a través de las rosadas dunas al atardecer.

- ¡Señorita Hinata!

- ¡Hinata!


End file.
